


You Got A Friend In Me

by Kokorokirei



Category: K/DA- Alternate Universe, K/DA-Fandom, League of Legends
Genre: But Maybe Something More, Consensual, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: When Ahri confesses that she wants to have sex for the first time, Evelynn offers herself.XXX“But...why?” Evelynn asked, putting away her lipstick so she could give her friend her whole attention. “Where is this coming from?”Ahri shrugged her shoulders again, sitting on the edge of Evelynn’s bed with her phone in her hand. She lazily rolled herself flat onto the bed, right on her stomach. Her tail flapped back and forth as she spoke, “I just want to actually have sex before I am twenty-one. That’s all.”





	You Got A Friend In Me

“What did you just say?” Evelynn gawked, her lipstick hovering over her lips as she stared at Ahri in disbelief. Her amber gold eyes widen in horror.

 

“I said that I want to have sex before I turn twenty-one,” Ahri replied, shrugging her shoulder like it was no big deal. “So hook me up with one of your ‘friends’ or something, Evie. Surely, you know someone that’ll do it just for the sex.”

 

“But...why?” Evelynn asked, putting away her lipstick so she could give her friend her whole attention. “Where is this coming from?”

 

Ahri shrugged her shoulders again, sitting on the edge of Evelynn’s bed with her phone in her hand. She lazily rolled herself flat onto the bed, right on her stomach. Her tail flapped back and forth as she spoke, “I just want to actually have sex before I am twenty-one. That’s all.”

 

Evelynn rested her arm on the back of her makeup chair, resting her head on her hand. She gave Ahri a quizzical look. “This isn’t some ‘I-don’t-want-to-be-an-adult-virgin’ phase, right? Because the stigma of being an adult virgin is just a bunch of bogus that the media likes to enforce. There’s nothing wrong with waiting or not having sex at all, everyone has their own thing and we should respect it.”

 

Ahri rolled her eyes. “No, Eve. I know all of that.”

 

“So, you’re serious? You want to have sex, plain and simple?” Evelynn confirmed.

 

“Yep!” Ahri smiled, giving Evelynn her signature ‘fox-eyes’ that can melt anyone’s hearts. Well, unless you’re Evelynn, then you're used to it. “So is there someone you know that can do this for me?”

 

 _Is there someone I know that is more than willing to fuck an ex-teen pop star idol and live to tell the tale? Too many..._ Evelynn’s mind raced through her list of contenders and each face she conjured, she slapped a fat red X on their faces. It was too risky, they would all blab about having sex with Ahri. Even though Ahri went on her hiatus two years ago, her name was still pretty conspicuous in the music industry. Everyone is just waiting for when Ahri will finally get out of her hiatus and create an earthquake onto the music world. “Ahri...can I ask why you’re so keen on this? Sex is just sex, it’s not really anything life-changing.”

 

Ahri pondered on the thought, her large gold eyes look up at the ceiling and back down to Evelynn. With a smile on her beautiful face, she says, “I’m curious, I guess. I just want to try it once, know what it feels like. I don’t really want to go through the whole dating segment, I don’t really have the energy for that. I just want to do it and see how it is.”

 

“And you can’t just wait because…?”

 

“Ugh, Eve,” Ahri groaned, rolling her eyes. “I guess this is hard for you to understand but I never had sex before, and I’m curious. It’s in my foxy nature. I’m twenty years old and I barely got past second base with a guy that was too nervous to even look me in the eye. I just want to try it once, that’s all.”

 

Oh, Evelynn did understand what Ahri was saying. She was once in that same boat as her long ago, wanting to try sex, but in her case, it was because she fell for the toxic trope. She wanted to quickly be an adult. She wanted to be grown up right away. She didn’t want to be inexperienced and naive. Now her name is constantly plastered with vulgar titles that try to dimish what was left of her pride. Too bad they chose the wrong woman to bully. There’s nothing wrong with liking sex, there was nothing wrong with not liking sex. It was simple as that to Evelynn.

 

Then again, Evelynn was a succubus so her species revel in sex. It was in her nature. In her eyes, her sexual activity was nothing to be ashamed of. She would admit she wished she was a bit more patient with her younger self but here she is, twenty-one, and living the best life.

 

Now, Ahri, on the other hand…

 

Evelynn has been friends with Ahri since they were in the same idol training school. She practically grew up with Ahri and has seen her flirt with boys and girls, caught her making out with a few, and all of those small flings didn’t seem to last so long. The two of them were comfortable with each other. When people harshly judged Evelynn, Ahri didn’t. When old friends backstabbed her, Ahri didn’t. When the world was trying to tear Evelynn’s career apart with cancel culture, Ahri was right there to put her back together.

 

So the thought of Ahri hooking up with a total stranger that didn’t guarantee that they won’t blab about her interest in sex sent a pang of nervousness in Evelynn’s heart. She didn’t like the idea of Ahri risking her hiatus with a ‘scandal’ with everyone judging the ex-teen pop star idol for her choices. They’ll probably bombard her with, ‘You _have_ to be a good role model’ and ‘What would the children think, acting so promiscuous?’

 

However, Ahri had every right to be curious and wanting to be sexually active. The fact that she personally asked Evelynn showed how much trust she held for her close friend. To have that trust, Evelynn knew she couldn’t throw Ahri a phone number to call. It wouldn’t make her feel right. With no other option, she could think of, Evelynn asked, “Would I suffice for you?”

 

Now it was Ahri’s turn to gawk. Did her own best friend just offer herself? “Suffice for what, Eve?”

 

Evelynn groaned, frustrated, “To have sex with you, Ahri! What else do you fucking think, you bonehead!?”

 

Ahri lets out a strangled growl at Evelynn’s outburst before blushing. Her face flustered, her whiskers standing out even more. Ahri looks away, shyly, before looking back up. Then she comedically asked, “Eve, I didn’t know you had feelings for me. Oh goodness, this is moving all so fast.”

 

Evelynn grabbed the seat cushion she was sitting on and threw it at Ahri’s, screaming, “I swear to god, Ahri, I will kick you out of my room for being this fucking annoying!”

 

Ahri screamed and laughed, rolling on the bed with her hands on her stomach. She gives Evelynn a cocky smile, much to the succubus’ amusement. Her large fox ears twitch in the open air as her tail flop up and down on the bed. She gives Evelynn a curious look, actually taking Evelynn’s offer seriously. “So you would really do that for me?”

 

Evelynn pouted her lip, holding back the blush that was forming on her cheeks. “It’s better than setting you up with a hookup. They’re messy and hard to handle if you’re not stern and tough enough to stake your ground.”

 

“You would know that then.”

 

“Exactly,” Evelynn confirmed. She made her way over to her bed, sitting down next to Ahri. “You can refuse my offer, I won’t be offended.”

 

“You seem more offended than me,” Ahri teased, poking Evelynn’s nose.

 

Evelynn swiped away Ahri’s hand as she growled, “You fucking ate a tide pod for a stupid kid’s challenge not so long ago, of course, I’m a bit offended at myself for lowering to your intelligence.”

 

Ahri giggled and laughed, not at all hurt by Evelynn’s comment, a wide smile grew on her face so big that Evelynn couldn’t help but return the smile back. Ahri was just that infectious. She looked up with her fox-eyes, so curious and interested. “So...if you’re still willing to do it, I don’t mind.”

 

Evelynn nodded her head, but not without explaining, “On one condition, this isn’t going to change our friendship and this isn’t going to make it awkward between us, so don’t go running off and acting like we never knew each other.”

 

“Oh, Eve, just say you want to stay friends with me!” Ahri chimed, followed by Evelynn tugging one of her ears.

 

“I’m serious, Ahri.”

 

“I am too!” Ahri insisted. She pouted, reaching up to cradle Evelynn’s face into her hands. “You’re one of my closest and trusted friends...in fact, you might be my only decent friend I have in this industry. I understand that this won’t make things awkward, in fact, I think it’ll bring us closer together.”

 

Ahri’s smile was so precious, Evelynn couldn’t resist the skip in her heart. She hated how Ahri was so easily understandable and sincere. It was too mushy for her. “You should be honored, I wouldn’t do this for any other friend except you.”

 

“Cough, cough, Twisted Fate, cough, cough,” Ahri says, making a show of it by actually coughing.

 

Evelynn glared at her foxy friend, snarling, “Ahri…”

 

Ahri comforted Evelynn, wrapping around her neck with her arms. “Sowwy, sowwy, I’m sowwy. You’re so easy to tease, Evie!”

 

Evelynn lets out a small hum, pouting her lips as Ahri showered her in affection to soothe her bruised ego. Her sharp golden eyes look down at her friend, observing how so soft Ahri looks. Those soft, plump lips, her big round eyes, and her pinchable cheeks. How was Ahri so damn cute? Evelynn gently gripped her chin, pulling Ahri’s face towards her. At least Ahri had the decency not to crack any more jokes. She lets out a small gasp as her lips hover before Evelynn’s. “You know how to kiss, right Foxy?”

 

“Of course, I do,” Ahri replied, closing the distance. Her lips pressed against Evelynn’s and the succubus was quite surprised just how experienced Ahri was with kissing. The gumiho was gentle, get forceful at the same time. Ahri gave small nips along Evelynn’s bottom lip, sliding over to firmly kiss both lips, and then going back to suckle the bottom lip. Evelynn just stood there, letting Ahri take the lead. She was curious to see what Ahri had to offer.

 

Ahri started swiping the tip of her tongue on the inner edge of Evelynn’s lips. She slightly groaned as she could taste Evelynn’s freshly applied lipstick (which Evelynn noted she would have to reapply again) and the sweetness she had to offer. Ahri found Evelynn to be surprisingly fun to kiss. Her lips were so full that Ahri had plenty to work with.

 

Evelynn decided that she had enough studying Ahri’s techniques. She slipped her tongue out to meet Ahri. The fox quivered when she felt Evelynn’s tongue, going as far to pull her own tongue back. Evelynn took advantage of this retreat, slipping her tongue in between Ahri’s lips. Ahri parted her lips slightly, allowing Evelynn to enter. With a smirk, Evelynn decided to go all out. She shoved her tongue as far as she can into Ahri’s mouth, searching for her tongue. Once she found Ahri’s tongue, she twirled around it, dancing with it. Evelynn swallowed all of Ahri’s moans as she kissed her deeply, not letting Ahri have a chance to take a short breather. Her lips suckled on Ahri’s tongue before slamming her lips against hers.

 

Ahri finally had to physically push Evelynn back as she gasped, “Fuck, Eve! Let me breathe!”

 

Evelynn smirked as she licked her lips, whispering, “Tagging out so soon?”

 

“No!” Ahri insisted. “Do you always choke your lovers with your tongue like this?”

 

Evelynn gave Ahri a knowing look. “You know damn well I prefer using my lashers to choke with.”

 

“Yeah, skip me on that,” Ahri muttered. She tugged off her shirt, making Evelynn raise her eyebrows in curiosity. “What? You think you can do me with my clothes on?”

 

“No, but I didn’t think you were this eager,” Evelynn says, copying Ahri by taking off her skin tight turtle neck.

 

Ahri started tugging off her pants as Evelynn watched. Truth be told, she was curious how Ahri took off her specially designed pants while dealing with her tail. She was quickly shocked that Ahri’s pants didn’t have an open hole for it. “You act as if you’ve never seen a tail before.”

 

“Not going to lie, I thought your pants would have a hole in it for your tail,” Evelynn admitted, peeling off her skirt from her waist.

 

Ahri laughed, rolling her eyes. “You seriously need to take a human anatomy class or something…”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because then you would know where the tail bone is, dummy.”

 

The two women continued their small spat as articles of clothing came off their bodies. Once they were bare, Ahri rested against the bed with Evelynn crawling over her. Even during the intimate moment, they were having, they were both oddly very comfortable with each other’s nakedness. Perhaps it was because they changed near each other many times backstage during their school idol years and Ahri’s rising pop star fame, with Evelynn as a guest singer. Regardless, Evelynn and Ahri didn’t find themselves suddenly shy and feeling nervous at the moment. It was like a regular day of them going out shopping, it felt normal. For Evelynn, it was a fresh new experience after many nights of endless raw sexual emotions that toiled up within a few hours.

 

It was also the first time Evelynn really got to study Ahri’s body. She never realized how big her chest has gotten. Two perfect plump breasts lay on Ahri’s chest, decorated with the faintest pink nipples, her waisted curved inwards but then stretched out to accommodate her wide hips, and her long legs stretched out. When has Ahri grown into such a fine woman? It seemed like yesterday to Evelynn when Ahri was just a little runt, chasing her around while making the most fox-like noises she has ever heard on the playground.

 

Meanwhile, Ahri was drooling at Evelynn, her eyes filled with wonder and enthusiasm. She knew her friend was known to be a femme fatale. Evelynn had it all. Her breasts were massive, every inch of it looked so inviting to touch, her stomach was firm but smoothly toned, and her thighs were nice and thick. The pink undertone of her skin gave Evelynn this dangerous edge to her. It was hard to believe that this was the same childhood friend that was once described as simply cute and pure. Adult Evelynn was anything but pure.

 

“Damn, Eve, since when did you get so adult-like?” Ahri swooned.

 

“I could say the same to you…” Evelynn says, poking at the side of Ahri’s breast. “When did you get these guys?”

 

“I drank my milk!” Ahri insisted, shying away from Evelynn’s finger.

 

“I’m pretty sure drinking milk doesn’t result to this,” Evelynn replied, still poking at Ahri’s breasts.

 

“Jealous?” Ahri teased.

 

Evelynn laughed, shaking her head. “No, just a bit impressed at how much we’ve grown.”

 

Ahri nodded her head in agreement, and, for a moment, they actually shared a tender moment. Ahri reached out to hold Evelynn’s hand. It felt pretty cool to the touch and Ahri enjoyed it. She has known Evelynn to not really give the warmest hugs but there was something comforting in her cold-blooded body temperature. She was real, her close friend and someone she knew was going to be in her life forever. A true bond she will cherish.

 

Evelynn sighed, reaching out to shift Ahri into proper position. Her hands gently parted Ahri’s legs. She looked down, seeing all of Ahri’s glory before her. It seemed that now it finally hit Ahri at how vulnerable she is. Evelynn could already see Ahri’s clit poking out from its hood, twitching in the open air.

 

“You still with me?” Evelynn asked, mostly to give Ahri a chance to back out if she wanted to.

 

Ahri nodded her head and sighed, “Yeah.”

 

Evelynn leaned down to lightly lick Ahri’s swollen clit, making the fox yelp. The succubus paused, waiting for any command to be stopped. When she didn’t hear any, Evelynn suckled the clit into her mouth, hearing a deep moan coming from Ahri.

 

“Fuck, Eve,” Ahri groaned, digging her finger through Evelynn’s hair.

 

The succubus smirked against Ahri’s sex, lashing out a tongue to lap up the wetness that has already gather there. She could hear Ahri groaning, possibly jerking her head back into the pillows. Evelynn slid her tongue along the slit, swirling around it before dipping it further inside. Ahri’s thighs shivered near her head. Evelynn reached out to steady the fox. The last thing she needed was to be crushed between the thighs.

 

Evelynn kissed along Ahri’s petals, lapping her hot tongue every so often, sometimes just to hear the small squeak Ahri lets out. At times, Evelynn would suckle the clit, using her teeth to put even more pressure upon. It was worth feeling the way Ahri’s muscle jerked itself still and then relaxed.

 

Ahri knew Evelynn would be good at this but not this good. It was like her tongue knew her own body better than herself. She could feel Evelynn licking and sucking her sore nub, alleviating more molten warmth into her core, letting it pile up.

 

Then she felt a finger probe itself inside of her. Ahri’s ears lay flat on her head as she experienced this entirely new sensation. It didn’t hurt but it felt weird. Her inner walls have never been penetrated like this and it was unsure how to cope with it. Looking down, Ahri saw two sharp gold eyes look straight up at her. The sight on Evelynn in between her legs, only visible by her eyes, sent sparks of raw heat down her spine.

 

Evelynn gaged Ahri’s reaction to one finger. She didn’t look like she was in pain, nor was she vocal about it. Her lone finger was massaged by confused wet walls trying to figure out what to do with it. Evelynn rocked her finger inside, pulling out the moment her entire finger was engulfed. She then started to purposely rub against the velvet walls, coaxing it gently. It was like trying to teach it a new trick. Evelynn felt Ahri’s walls flutter and wrap around her finger, finally figuring out what to do with it.

 

Ahri bit her lower lip as her body adjusted to the penetration. Evelynn was gentle, not pushing her too far but also still testing her limits. She loved the way Evelynn thrust inside of her, smooth yet quick. The tip of her finger rubbed against the innermost part of her, igniting a pleasure she has never experienced before.

 

With her eyes close, she didn’t see Evelynn straighten out. The succubus loomed over her, watching her carefully. With her free hand, Evelynn reached out to grope one of Ahri’s breast, palming it vigorously. Her fingers expertly captured Ahri’s nipple, twisting it. Ahri’s eyes jerked open, a loud moan followed after. She looked down to see Evelynn toying with her breast, her fingers rolling a hardened nipple and flicking it. The sensation sent sparks spiraling from her breast to her core.

 

During this, Ahri didn’t realize that Evelynn slipped a second finger inside of her. It wasn’t until Evelynn slowed her ministrations on Ahri’s chest that she felt an uncomfortable stretch in her core. Her fox ears flattened and she lets out a small whine. “Eve…”

 

Evelynn didn’t move but rested her fingers, letting Ahri’s walls adjust to the new size. She shivered at how tight Ahri felt. Her gold eyes looked over to Ahri’s expression and her shivers only grew worse. Ahri’s eyes were blown out, black pupils filled most of her eyes. Her mouth was agape, panting wildly and letting out the weakest squeaks Evelynn has ever heard out of her. Her tail shivered on the side of her, the tip struggling to flop up and down. Those large fox ears flicker, resting close to Ahri’s head. Such a vulnerable look...so easy it was to feed into the urge to just go even further.

 

You never know what makes a person _snap_ and Evelynn knows what that feeling is. It can be dangerous. Especially to such an inexperienced little fox.

 

Ahri reached out, wrapping around Evelynn’s neck. Her legs rose up, clamping around the succubus’ waist. In such a pleading voice with tears dripping from her eyes, she begged, “P-Pwease, Eve. More…”

 

Two fingers pushed through Ahri’s tight cavern and a loud moan escaped from her lips. Ahri shuddered under Evelynn as she thrust inside of her. Evelynn kept a steady pace, not too fast but not too slow. There was just enough pressure to make Ahri’s toes curl, but not enough to overwhelm her too quickly.

 

Evelynn’s lips found one of Ahri’s nipples and she took it into her mouth. Her lips wrapped around the hardened nub, sucking it hard. Ahri squeaked, jerking her hips a bit. Evelynn could feel Ahri’s walls growing even tighter until it started to ruin her pace.

 

 _She’s close._ Evelynn wasn’t sure if Ahri was aware of it but it was best to take extra precautions in case she was startled by her impending orgasm. Her thumb quickly found Ahri’s clit, rolling the fleshy nub. She heard a loud yelp from the fox so she tried to put a lighter pressure on it. Ahri’s body relaxed in Evelynn’s grip as she continued to find the perfect pace to accommodate for her barely moving fingers. It was hard to thrust with Ahri squeezing so tightly…

 

Evelynn lapped at Ahri’s nipple with her tongue to soothe the nibbling she has been doing to it. Ahri sighed contently before letting out a strangled moan. Her legs tightened around Evelynn, trapping her in. She arched her back, pouring herself towards the heat that wanted to get out. With one last push with her fingers, Evelynn drew Ahri over the edge. The gumiho’s hands clung onto her back, her nails digging into her flesh. Ahri’s ragged voice was heard, muffled when she shoved her head into the crook of Evelynn’s neck.

 

Ahri felt like all the heat was being drained from her, leaving behind a cold evanescence. Like how she used to curl up when she was a pup, Ahri started to do just that. She brought her knees up until they were almost touching her chest, her tail curled along her rear, and then her body started to shiver. Then her entire body started to fall over to her side so she could curl up more.

 

Evelynn immediately pulled the blankets around them, trapping as much heat as she can. She then got behind Ahri, spooning her. Her arms wrapped around Ahri’s waist where she could feel each shudder than ran across the fox’s body. Making small shushing noises and kissing at a particular spot on Ahri’s ears that no one else knows to comfort her, Evelynn could hear Ahri’s panting grow softer and softer, much to her relief.

 

Then she heard a purring sound, as well as Ahri’s tail starting to move, sliding over to grip on her waist. Ahri shimmied herself closer to Evelynn, wanting more of the heat that she generated, letting out a satisfied yawn.

 

“Watch that tail,” Evelynn warned, jokingly.

 

Ahri just laughed, her energy returning to her. Her ears started to perk up and she started to straighten out more. “You lasted two seconds before you ruined the tender mood.”

 

“The longest I have ever lasted.”

 

Ahri groaned, “Ugh!”

 

Evelynn chuckled, resting her head on her hand as her other hand stroked Ahri’s back. “So how was it? Did you enjoy it?”

 

Ahri turned her body so she faced Evelynn, a sincere smile on her face. “If I answer that, will your ego go through the roof?”

 

“It’s long gone by now.”

 

Ahri lets out a small laugh. Looking up with her golden eyes, Ahri answered, “I enjoyed it, Eve. Thank you.”

 

The succubus lets out a sly smirk, followed by a giggle. “Oh, there’s my ego. Found it, thanks.”

 

The gumiho playfully hits Evelynn on the shoulder. They laugh at their interaction before falling into a peaceful silence. As true to their promise, it didn’t feel awkward at this moment. Evelynn was used to the weird ‘now what’ portion of the night but laying here with Ahri was much more enjoyable. She even felt comfortable, which was an odd feeling for her.

 

But as usual, such tender moments between these two usually don’t last.

 

Ahri’s eyes widen and she practically sprang up from her spot like an excited dog hearing their owner arriving home. Her tail, now turning into tails, flap wildly, hitting Evelynn in general. Evelynn rolled her eyes, waiting for whatever Ahri was thinking. “Eve! Eve! I just had the most amazing idea!”

 

“I see that with the way your tails are slapping me,” Evelynn remarks.

 

Ahri paid no need to her tails. “I know exactly what I need to further my music career and yours!”

 

“That is?”

 

“A girl group!”

 

Evelynn stared blankly at Ahri before scoffing, “Huh?”

 

Ahri finally lay back down onto the bed but her tail still wagged in excitement. She explained, “Wouldn’t it be cool if we had our own girl group? We could sing and dance while also being close friends!”

 

“And how did you think of this?”

 

“Well, you’re my only friend that I trust and we have such a unique bond that nobody understands. I mean...here we are right now,” Ahri said, twiddling her fingers with a slight blush on her cheeks. “Wouldn’t it be nice if there were more of us? Other people that share the same passion for the arts and stay true to it.”

 

“It’s hard to find decent people like that.”

 

Ahri insisted, “But there have to be other girls like us, Eve! Other artists that don’t want the fame but wants the thrill of creating art, making music to spread across the globe.” Ahri reached for Evelynn’s hand. “Wouldn’t be nice if we can open up our world, Eve? To not feel like we have to rely on just each other?”

 

Evelynn pondered on Ahri’s words a bit. It has been hard to have only one friend that understands you better than anyone else, and Evelynn doesn’t take so kindly to those that betray that platonic trust. “And how are you going to find girls like us, Foxy?”

 

“I am still on my hiatus,” Ahri pointed out. “I’ll search for them.”

 

“You make it sound so simple.”

 

“It won’t be but if you’re by my side, then I believe I can find them.”

 

Evelynn couldn’t help but be taken aback by Ahri’s persuasiveness. “That’s a lot of faith you’re putting on me.”

 

“Yet, here I am with you in bed,” Ahri replied, leaning down to kiss the side of Evelynn’s temple. “Because you’re very precious to me, Evie, and I trust you. I know you will stay by my side no matter what.”

 

Feeling a blush rise on her cheeks, Evelynn replied, “That’s what friends are for.”

 

Ahri smiled against Evelynn’s head, sighing happily. A bit nervously, she asked, “Or something more?”

 

Evelynn smiled sincerely as she confirmed, “Or something more.”

**Author's Note:**

> They're gal pals just being gal pals. ;)
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Tumblr @kda-chat  
> Twitter @_kokoro_kirei_


End file.
